Halloween in Ninjago Special - One-Shot
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: When the ninjas went trick or treating it wasn't just the costumes that went wild...


**Hi guys Karina here! This is a one-shot Halloween special! Claudia's scaring herself in Five nights at Freddys so she won't be able to write this so enjoy! -Karina**

* * *

><p><em>It was Halloween, the ninjas and kunoichi were preparing themselves for the big night… But what they didn't know was that this night wasn't just costumes…<em>

Kai, Cole, Jay and Lloyd were preparing their costumes while the kunoichi decorated their rented house and Zane was making a Halloween feast, although he won' tell them what it was…

"This year is going to be great!" Christy said happily while hanging some pumpkin lights, not bothering to get batteries but using her power to light them up

"Why?" Nya asked, but to her surprise Christy's smile disappeared

"Because… The last time it was Halloween… Was when they took my mother and turned me into that… Thing" Christy dropped her head sadly

"Oh I'm sorry for bring that up" Nya apologized

"It's okay" Christy said

"Can we use the bat decorations now?" Hanna tapped her foot impatiently for the two 'chatterbox's' to actually do some work

"S-Sure!" They both blushed

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>****"****My costume is going to be great!" Jay bragged sewing some kind of green and silver cloth**

"Heh, mine is too!" Kai shot a look at Jay

"You both are wrong, MINE is the greatest" Cole said while gaining two looks from the fire and lightning wielder's

"Geeze guys lay it off!" Lloyd moaned while sewing his green hat

"Wait, I know! Lets do a fashion show to show off our costumes! Then we could decide whose costume is the most epic" Jay suggested

"Are you kidding me?! Fashion shows are for _girls_!" Kai yelped

"What? I think it's a _great _idea" Lloyd said sarcastically

"Yea I know" Jay proudly said oblivious that Lloyd was sarcastic

"He was sarcastic, idiot!" Cole slapped him upfront

"Ow.." Jay rubbed the back of his head

* * *

><p>Zane hummed a Halloween tune while he baked his special meal, he won't tell anyone yet but he knew it will make the drool in their mouth burst out.<p>

"Watcha' doin'?" Rosetta asked, jumping the living gears out of him

"Uh…." Zane hesitated thinking, _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

><p>AFTER a long day of preparing for Halloween it was finally moonrise,<p>

"Guys!" Nya shouted in the speaker "Jay, Cole and Kai are going to have a _fashion show _for the most epic costume ever"

"..." Zane facepalmed, when would his brothers ever be sensible? At least Lloyd has changed…

_Later…_

"First up its Jay!" Nya exclaimed on the makeshift stage ready for their '_fashion show' _. The 'audience' AKA Zane, Lloyd and the kunoichi.

All eyes were on the stage curtains when Jay came out, he was wearing a Thor costume, EVERY single detail was placed on the magnificent costume.

"Next up is Cole!" Nya announced while Cole came out, he was covered in a hoodie with fur, fuzzy ears and a tail. A complete werewolf suit.

"Wow~" Choruses filled the room.

"Uh, Next and final is Kai!" Nya said again

Kai entered the room, his outfit was the most extraordinary, he was made out of blocks!

"A Blaze seriously?" Cole sighed, ever since they went to minecraft Kai never kept talking about the blazes.

"I vote for Jay" Zane confessed

"Jay"

"Cole"

"Kai"

"Kai"

"Jay"

"Then… Jay wins!" Nya cried in triumph while her brother gave a cry of dismay

"Anyways lets go trick or treating!" Rosetta declared, she was dressed as a goddess, Janet was a ranger, Hanna a chef, Christy a vocaloid, Lloyd link and finally Zane as jack frost from rise of the guardians. they all set off to trick or treating.

_After many houses later_

They finally arrived at the last house at their block, they certainly love Halloween because their whole house looked like a cave!

"Trick or treat!" The ninja and kunoichi chorused.

"I told you not to buy a houssse here Acidicusss" Hissed a voice from inside

"Skales!" They all jumped when he opened the door

"I told you little onesss we don't have candy" He hissed, thank god that he didn't recognize the ninja and kunoichi in their costumes, but they didn't know that. Kai's eyes burned from fire and his 'legendary' weapon materialized from his hand "Alright Skales" Kai spat "I don't know what you have up your sleeve… not that you have one but don't do any funny business okay?"

"Oh I won't but sssome one elssse might" He laughed. Suddenly Garmadon appeared and wispered to his mega weapon and everything went white.

* * *

><p>"W-What happened?" Lloyd asked but his voice sounded more feminine (I actually gagged writing that part) "The *beep*! Dad turned us into girls!" He frantically said touching his shoulders, sure enough his hair extended in waves to his waist.<p>

"B-but we're still girls right?" Christy asked to their relief (and not to the boys/girls) they were still female.

"Aww *beep* WHY US!" Kai shouted his spiky brown hair turned into messy hair with some random spiked here and there, much like Hanna's. Jay's hair touched his shoulders and was in straight copper lines. Zane's stick up hair turned into hair that was like Nya's bob cut but straight, Cole had thick jet black bangs and hair reaching to his waist like Lloyd's.

Zane frantically opened his chest to see he still was a robot, and the other boys frantically touched their chest, relieved that their sex didn't change, thankfully….

"What do we do?" Zane's silky voice was high pitched like when they were kids but still feminine

"Sensei can tell us!" Cole noted

_After they went to the bounty and explanations were exchanged…_

"Hmm…" Sensei Wu thought. "You must find the mega weapon and reverse the spell" Sensei explained

"Were on it!" The female Cole saluted. They all hitted the road and went to the last place they saw the mega weapon… Skales 'house'

* * *

><p>"I tell you Garmadon, thossse pesssky ninja are going to try to get the mega weapon to turn them back" Skales reported to Garmadon<p>

"Whatever, it was a Halloween prank anyway, they can't turn back if they want to" Garmadon waved it off

"What!?" Skales cried incredulously

"I don't care if they turn back! Do i have to repeat everything I tell you?"

"N-No sssir"

"Good"

As if on cue the door busted open and the ninjas and kunoichi stepped in "Garmadon! Turn us back!"

"Sure"

"Good- wait what?" Kai pondered "You sure?"  
>"Only in one condition, if you would hand over your legendary weapons" Garmadon smiled greedily<p>

"WHAT?!" The ninja and kunoichi exchange worried glances

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! This is actually a 'sorta' preview of season 3 and 2 (without the Halloween and sex changing part) so… HAPPY HALLOWEEN! -Karina<strong>


End file.
